Just Talk
by Anime-Pony
Summary: Naoi is afraid to talk, he's been depressed lately, well confused, and then a friend comes along just to talk. Rated T just in case. One Shot. NaoiXHinata. First story, please R&R :)


**I DO not own Angel Beats **

**This is my first story, but I tried. One Shot. **

**Please R&R to tell me if I did anything wrong, or anything :)**

* * *

Naoi walked along the track fields and sighed waiting for the day to be over. He hated lying to everyone's faces, saying he was happy, fine, but he really wasn't. He was sad, more depressed, well more confused than really anything. He liked someone, Otonashi, he really did. He was just so funny and nice to everyone, even Naoi. He wasn't used to having someone be nice to him, it was nice, but after awhile of just being there and under his wing bloomed into richer feelings. He liked Otonashi, maybe even loved him. Naoi just couldn't admit it to himself, someone else, and probably never Otonashi.

"What am I doing?" He asked to no one, "What do I do?"

"Talk, maybe?" A familiar voice called out, and Naoi turned around quickly expecting Otonashi to be there with open arms. He was instead greeted by Hinata. "I can tell somethings been bothering you Naoi, and it always helps to just talk to someone about it."

"Sometimes you don't have the right words to talk," Naoi sighed. "I just don't know right now, and I don't think you'll want to talk to me."

"I've got some extra time on my hands, I can listen in, that is if you wanted to talk about it?" Hinata asked running his hand through his blue hair giving Naoi a crocked grin. Yep, that was it, he wasn't as confused, because he was honestly attracted to Hinata's grin.

"Well, I think I have feelings for someone on the Battle Front," Naoi started, which thankfully Hinata didn't give him any funny looks. "Uh, before I just thought that I liked them because they were nice to me, but now..." He trailed off trying to think of the right words to say.

"It's Otonashi, isn't it?" Hinata said hitting the bullseye. Naoi opened his mouth to protest, but closed it knowing it was no use, he figured him out and that was it. "I like him too, but not in the same way of course. He's a nice guy, and I think he likes you too." Hinata tried to cheer up the small Vice President.

"Thanks Hinata, but there's just one problem still." Naoi said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Does he really like me, and how do I tell him?" Naoi asked feeling nervous at the thought of seeing the orange haired boy.  
"How about this, I can talk to him for you." Hinata said giving Naoi a confident grin.

"Maybe," Naoi mused. "There's just one thing, you may be able to talk to him about liking me, but how do I talk to him about me liking him?" Naoi asked Hinata who frowned.

"True, do you want some practice with it?" Hinata asked.

"Sure!" Naoi exclaimed at the idea. "Wait, with you?"

"Well of course dummy, okay I'll go first." Hinata got close to Naoi and leaned close taking his hand, Naoi blushed at the contact. "Naoi, or in your case Otonashi, I know this sounds dumb, and you may react to it badly, but I like you. Heck, I've had this feeling for a long time, it may just have bloomed into more. I don't now how to really say it, or why I am, but I like you Naoi." Hinata spoke, his eyes never leaving Naoi's.

"That was beautiful." Naoi breathed.

"It was true," Hinata said stepping back and looking up into the sky smiling. "For you Naoi."

"Wait, you like, me?" Naoi asked disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, have for awhile, I don't know why, but something about you got under my skin. We had arguments, hell you made me cry over a clothespin, but somehow I just got to like you." Hinata mumbled.

"I don't know what to say." Naoi said looking at the ground.

"You don't have to, just show me you feel the same way?" Hinata asked lifting his chin.

"I think I do," Naoi murmured.

"Thank the gods," Hinata mumbled leaning closer to the boy, he leaned close so that they were almost touching and hesitated.

In that split second of hesitation Naoi took the advantage to clear the distance, although small, between the two. Naoi thought he liked Otonashi, but knew now that he wouldn't even like him in the same way, Hinata did. It made his stomach warm, and it mad him feel warm. Something about Hinata made him feel better, and it helped him so much knowing that Hinata was there now. He wasn't alone, someone cared. He stopped thinking like that, he didn't want to disappear! He held onto the moment, but didn't let go of his life. Hinata clung to him like he was his life line, and for all they knew he really was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
